1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to screw constructions, screwdriver constructions, and attachments for such screwdrivers for firmly holding such screws to thereby prevent mutual slipping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional screwdriver for inserting or removing a screw has not proven to be altogether adequate, particularly in cases where the screw exhibits resistance to turning. One common problem associated with conventional screwdriver constructions is that the screwdriver blade slips upwardly and/or outwardly out of the slot in the screw head. This may mar the outer surface of the screw and is evidently highly undesirable, particularly in industrial applications.
Moreover, complex screw-holding attachments for screwdrivers have been proposed which are operative for holding a screw while driving the same with a screwdriver. It has been proposed to shift such attachments lengthwise along the screwdriver in a coarse manner, i.e. manually sliding such attachments in lengthwise direction. Additionally, the known complex attachments are comprised of a great number of discrete parts, each part being prone to being mislaid. Consequently, such attachments have not proven to be altogether reliable in operation, nor satisfactory in practice.